Her eyes heal lonlyness
by Ken Aime
Summary: Shippo feels lonly, till love strolls his way. Rated M for Bestiality. please read and review.


_Her eyes, as orange as the sun when it sets._

_Her fur, as soft and smooth as freshly made silk._

_Her, and me not much different, yet never the same._

Inuyasha and gang were at bluff, looking over a nearby valley. It was filled with life, weather it was coming or going. But what seemed the most amazing, was that you had this relaxing aura around you.

"YAWN, I for one am tired," said a tired monk, "Mind joining me my sweet?"

"Later Miroku," The demon-slayer Sango laughed. Ever since Naraku was defeated, Miroku and Sango got hitched, as well as Inuyasha and Kogome were presently engaged. Shippo was still a bit small, but was as powerful as Inuyasha at half-demon form when they first met, and Kirara was a bit bigger, and still slim.

"You guys go to bed, I'm gonna scan the area for demons," Inuyasha said, taking his leap.

"DON"T GET HURT INUYASHA! I'M STILL LOW ON FIRST AID!" Kogome yelled after him. After everything in camp was set up, everyone was asleep, well, almost everyone. Shippo was up making a fire to keep warm in the cold weather.

"Burr," Shippo thought. Using his foxfire, he had a good warm fire. By then Inuyasha had returned and retired. Looking as he went into his tent with Kogome in it, a thought occurred to him. "Man, why is it that I'm so alone. Inuyasha has Kogome, Miroku had Sango. And who do I have, no one." With that thought, he cracked a false smile. "Hehe, I just guess I was born to be alone...sniff...sniff." He put his head to his knees and started to cry. Little did he know that he had attracted someone, (well something anyway). It was Kirara.

"Hehe... that's right, I was meant to be alone. So alone...sniff," he said, sadly. At that moment, he heard a mew. Turning he saw a sad looking Kirara. "It's nothing," he said rubbing his eyes, "just the smoke."

Kirara wasn't fooled. Foxes were tricky, yes, but not that tricky. She walked over to him and put her head on his lap. Shippo looked shocked. Never had she came to him just for this. Right? But here she was, sleeping on his lap. He silently petted her, and she purred from comfort. Shippo's mind then hatched an idea. One that was both the worst, yet the best choice, if not mistake, he made. "Maybe I'm not alone. Especially if I have people and demons I can play with," he said, a sarcastic smirk creeping on his lips.

He went from petting her upper back to using his claws a bit to scratch her whole back. He was surprised to see that she was now purring more loudly. Seeing that this might cause a problem with his plan, he took her and went deep into the forest.

He arrived at a moonlit lake. He stopped at the shore and looked down at Kirara. She seemed asleep, but she was sweating and moaning. Seeing his friend like this, he quickly started up his 'scratching' on Kirara's back. She stopped squirming, and seemed at peace. But at the same time she slowly moaned loader. Her mews of pleasure were now yipes of what seemed like pure bliss to her.

Shippo didn't know what was happening, but Kirara seemed to like it. So he continued his scratching all over her body. Soon he smelled a smell that smelled as sweet as his favorite candies, or even more. He started to scratch harder, and the more he did it, the more the smell became stronger. He didn't know what it was, until out of the blue. He heard something that chilled his spine, but infused him with what seemed like lust.

He heard a lady's voice screaming, "**HARDER, HARDER SHIPPO,**" It was Kirara yelping in pleasure. Soon enough, he knew what was going on. He had started to somewhat please her, but now, it was more. He had given her lust, loving, and yearning...for him, without knowing it. He stopped and put his face next to her's. She was calming down, and her eye's fluttered open. She looked at Shippo with a strange look. She was smiling a bit, and blushed.

Shippo, who was now fully aware of her feelings she was expressing, looked into her eyes. It was like the world had melted away, leaving Kirara the only thing left to see. And before he knew it; his lips were merely inches from her face. He held fast.

"What am I doing?" he asked, unknowing it was aloud. Kirara simply smiled and licked his lips, scooting closer.

"_**What's wrong with me, why am I feeling so odd around Shippo?**_" Kirara asked herself. Never had she shown such emotion to someone that was not her owner, but her friend. She felt it, although light and long, she still felt it. An embrace from the boy... "_**No**_," she thought, "_**the young MAN I licked**_."

"Kirara, I have a question. Do you like me like a friend, or more? I know it's stupid to do so, but the reason I ask is that... all my life; I have been so fearfully alone. No family, and no friends whatsoever." he said, looking at her with soft, compassionate eyes. "Even with my friends, they don't really fill the void that my family should fill. But yet, when I am with you, I don't feel so lonely, so alone when it comes to being loved. I don't know why exactly, but to just spit out the truth. *Gulp* I think, I love you Kirara: nekomata yokai.

"**Love? He...loves...me? Oh Shippo, we're so different. How could we-**"?

"Don't worry about that. But please, answer me. Do you love me as I love you?" Shippo said, looking down in embarrassment, thinking of his rejection. But what came next was pure love. Kirara grasped Shippo and made him look up, seeing into his soft green eyes. She then traveled to his lips and pressed hers against his. She surprised him enough to make him fall on his back, leaving her on top of him.

"**You silly fox, I've grown very fond of you since we first met**," she began, " **Now I know I'm beating around the bush a bit in this but...Shippo, I believe I'm in love with you too**." She pressed her furry body to his, and deeply kissed him. Shippo's face turned red on the spot. But something inside him was ringing.

"OH NO, this feeling...it's...it's... I can't hurt Kirara. Never" he thought and he pushed her off. At first she was surprised, then she understood. She believed he wasn't ready for that type of relationship. She got up on all fours and started to move toward Shippo. "I'm sorry Shippo; I almost forgot that you may not be ready for that kind of relationsh-"

"NO, it's not that. It's just that when you do that, I do want to get close to you. But when I'm near you and you do that, I feel like I should take advantage of you. And that's not right. Right?" he asked in a confused tone, with the sideways look on his face.

Kirara gasped, then laughed. Shippo was so unknowing of this, yet she knew deep inside, he had no one to help or teach him about these 'feelings of advantage taking'. Then KIRARA'S brain had an idea. "**Shippo, do you want to know why you have those feelings with me**?" she said getting closer to Shippo, growing in size to half her demon cat form.

"Uhh-uhh, sure," He gulped.

"**It's simple, you want to mate with me, and I'm guessing those scratches that I felt on my body, which I must say felt REALLY good, came from you?**" she asked, seductively.

Shippo blushed, but nodded. He was so oblivious to this feeling's meaning. Before he looked up, Kirara was already body-to-body with him, at full demon size, and burrowing herself, into his body. "Then take me as your own, please." She semi-commanded. With one final look into her eyes he agreed. She softly laid down on her stomach. Shippo started to scratch her back, smoothly at first, then using his claws, to make her yelp in pleasure once more. He had plenty of body to cover. He went from the back to the head to Kirara's behind, where here tail attached. While he was down there, Kirara was moaning hard, trying to keep from cumming, and end up going demon on her lover, without his domination.

_*Totally made up background* (the yokai animal demons followed one rule in matting, it was never mate without first the dominance ritual. In the ritual, the male or female, depending on the animal spices, had to show dominance over their counterpart. In these cases of foxes and cats, males dominate.)_

Shippo was now working her sides when he smelt that smell. Soon he lost control. He suddenly rolled Kirara on her back and was working on her nipples that surrounded her stomach, making Kirara roar in pleasure, still she couldn't cum. But she couldn't hold out much longer, then she realized that he had stopped. She lifted her heavy head to see Shippo looking at her, smiling and laughing.

"**What's...(huff)...so funny**?"

"Your too big, my dear, I can't take you at this size."

Seeing his point, Kirara shrank slowly till Shippo screamed, "STOP". She stopped. She looked up to see that Shippo was over her and was in his birthday suit. His demon smile giving her knowledge of what was to happen next. She lay back and waited for the pain.

"Ready?" he heard the mini roar of agreement. Slowly he slipped his now erect member into her. She was now purring and moaning in excitement. She struggled with the pleasure level. "It's ok Kirara. Let it all go." He said rubbing the outer edges of her nipples. It was too much. It one giant thrust of his hips, he unleashed his fury, pushing her over the edge and was hit by her love juices. Her body was a bit limp, exhausted from holding back. But she knew it was not over. She rolled onto her stomach a looked behind to see that Shippo was way ahead and looked at her with that smile of his. She closed her eyes as he entered her. She felt pain as he hit her soft spot. She mewed in ecstasy wanting him now more than ever. Shippo thrusted deep into her breaking the _spot_, and he heard a held back yelp of pain. He continued to thrust into her, going faster and faster till she was yelping in pure bliss again.

"I-I'm going to cum, Kirara"

"**Me-e-e too**"

In one last trust, the chummed into each other. Their bodies went slightly numb. Shippo crawled a little ways. Seeing his love shrink to her smallest size.

"That was great." Shippo said, embracing his newly found mate.

"**Don't think it's over Shippo. When I get better, I'm going to show you some techniques to have that kind of fun with me again. At that time, you will finally impregnate me and we will be one**." Kirara said coddling into her mate. They were about to sleep when out of the blue Inuyasha appeared and screamed, "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST? SHIPPO, WHY ARE YOU NAKED? AUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" soon enough everyone else came and they had the scalding of their lives. But the best part was that Shippo, thanks to Kirara, didn't feel so alone anymore.


End file.
